19 Years
by Lara1221
Summary: Aims to fill in the years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the epilogue. Follow family and friends as they attempt to recover and build a new life in the immediate aftermath, and then settle in for life. Jobs, school, homes, relationships etc. explores ALL canon pairings and follows everything Rowling has revealed. I will be finishing this, mark my words. Satisfaction guaranteed!
1. The Following Morning

**A/N: You can skip this if you want, but I would appreciate you reading it as it's my first one :)** Wow, first time doing that. I'm new here! I can't wait to start this project! I'll be totally honest, this is not my element. I aspire to be a civil engineer. I am writing this story because I browsed for DAYS, and I could not find ONE complete, canon fanfic that covered the nineteen years between the end of deathly hallows and before the epilogue. This story will aim to fill in those nineteen years, and I will do my best to get it done. It will basically be my "summer project," along with a series of art on the next generation (perhaps I shall link that. they will be published on deviantart, also due to my lack of being able to find good next gen art). All pairings are canon. Chapters will probably cover large periods of time. I've done a lot of research on this topic, gathering everything I can about the next generation and life after Hogwarts. The only thing I've changed for sure, so far, is that Ron never leaves the aurors, and is only at the shop before his training, helping George get up and running again. The story will be, for the majority, very happy and light-hearted. Of course, that will not always be the case, but everything will always work out in the end; so if you're looking for angst and drama, you're in the wrong place. I can promise that the story will definitely be well written, proper grammar and all that, because that is my biggest peeve in other stories. And if I slip up, I would LOVE for someone to tell me so I can fix it and make this an enjoyable experience for everyone. I will try and have frequent updates, but I'm not making any promises I can't keep in order to lesson the blow haha :) Finally, a few things: excuse my corny chapter titles, and I'm not British, so sorry if I mess up lingo and stuff. So basically, I'm really excited about this, and **enjoy! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: **Can't believe I forgot this! That was close. I don't own anything! All belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.

* * *

The Following Morning

Sunlight shone through the window in Gryffindor Tower, casting light onto the five beds in the seventh year boys dormitory. Five boys gathered in the room seven years before: Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Harry James Potter. All five remain. Slowly, the inhabitants began to stir.

Seamus and Dean were the first to wake up on May 3, 1998. Shaken by the previous day's events, both boys thanked Merlin that they were alive, exchanged accounts of their side of the battle, and sat in reverie, remembering those who fought, those who were injured, and those who were lost. Momentarily, they drew their gazes across the room, staring in awe at their roommate, the undoubtedly newly crowned "greatest hero the wizarding world has ever seen," having his first peaceful sleep in over 9 months. Although, one could argue their roommate had not had a peaceful sleep in just under seven years.

Paranoia had haunted Harry Potter for over six and a half years. Since his eleventh birthday, when he entered the world of wizards, the world that was taken from him, he had become a target. He lived in fear, even in his moments of happiness, and would not, could not feel safe. Now, though, he slept in false guilt, and was dreaming of mentors lost, and innocent lives cost.

Seamus and Dean ventured downstairs soon afterward, the hunger catching up to them; but first, they slipped their D.A. coins in their pockets. They, as many other members would, would keep them until they passed on to join their fellow members that were killed.

The next to wake up was Neville. Around nine, he woke up frazzled, allowing the previous day to come back to him. Slowly, it dawned on him. He was a true Gryffindor! He had killed Nagini, had helped to bring down Voldemort, had avenged his parents. Ever so modest, though, Neville would not acknowledge his heroic acts. He simply washed up, and headed downstairs, to mourn with his grandmother, and perhaps have breakfast.

Ron Weasley woke about an hour later as he usually did: hungry. Gazing over at his best mate of seven years, he imagined what it would be like if he had not sat with Harry that first day on the train, and allowed tears to spring to his eyes. Harry would not be here without Ron, and Harry knew it. Harry needed Ron, needed Hermione, and Harry deserved to have them. He lived with horrid relatives for 11 years, his parents murdered by Voldemort. He deserved friendship, and love, because he was doomed to a fate that ninety nine percent of living and dead wizards would never have to deal with. He admired Harry more than anyone in that moment, and, knowing his friend would never accept his congratulations and admiration, allowed himself to silently congratulate himself, Hermione, and Harry. They had killed Voldemort. They accomplished the task that would free the wizarding world.

Soon, his thoughts drifted elsewhere: Hermione. The love of his life. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her, and he absolutely knew it. And he knew she knew it, too. They had kissed, a kiss filled with fire and passion. They were unequivocally in love with each other, and nothing, finally, could stand between them now.

Unfortunately, his thoughts soon drifted downstairs, to where this "girl of dreams" resided, and this brought him to his family she was undoubtedly sitting with. And now, he let out a sob. Fred. His older brother. One of his role models. A jokester, a loyal family member through and through. He brought light in darkness, happiness in hard times. And now he was gone, the ghost of his last laugh affixed forever in the halls of Hogwarts. He had lost a brother, and if he was correctly predicting how George felt right now, probably another half of one. He thought of Percy, Charlie, and Bill, his three eldest brothers. Percy had returned, he had realized family was more important. If the circumstances were different, Ron knew he would not allow himself to forgive so easily; but now, with a hole in their family, he was unconditionally forgiving. People make mistakes. Percy's happened to be rather large, but he had realized, and came to his senses, and was mourning Fred, and Ron couldn't pick a fight with Percy now. Charlie was here too, to stay with the family. He knew it wasn't as long as Ron would like him to stay, but Charlie was here for the family. And Bill had Fleur now to comfort him in the loss of Fred. Bill would be strong, steady for Mum, but undoubtedly torn up inside. Last, his thoughts drifted to Ginny. Ginny was closer with the twins than probably anyone else in the family, and she was definitely falling apart at this moment. She was strong, but her facade was cracking. She had fought bravely, and for love, and this drifted Ron's thoughts back to Harry. He deserved Ginny. Ginny deserved, and needed someone as great as Harry. They shared love happiness and love, and a bond, and they would get through it together. Finally allowing his thoughts to drift back to food, he headed downstairs to eat, and mourn, with his family.

Lastly, around eleven o' clock in the morning, the boy called Harry Potter awoke with the gentle sunlight falling on his face. It was the first time in recent memory he could recall waking up in peace. The peace did not last, however. Guilt was quickly filling his conscience. The Weasleys, the only real family he had ever known, had lost a sibling, thanks to him. Teddy Remus Lupin, his godson, the son of Remus: one of Harry's mentors, his favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and his father's last remaining friend, and Tonks: the brave, clumsy, ever light-hearted, but ever determined and strong metamorphogus auror, was without parents, thanks to him. Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey, innocent students, were dead, thanks to him. And Severus Snape, the man he had always loathed, who had actually been protecting him the entire way, had been personally killed by Nagini, thanks. to. him. Unable to see his achievement in defeating the greatest dark wizard of all time, to recognize how much the wizarding community was in awe and thanks of him, he let guilt consume him, and did not even allow his thoughts to drift to the victory over Tom Riddle. In his mind, he was a total screw-up, and deserved absolutely nothing. People had died for him, and everything, the dead, the mourning, was his fault. Allowing these thoughts to consume him, and unable to face the awaiting audience in the Great Hall, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, he was awoken with a shove. He awoke to see a disgruntled Ron and a very concerned Hermione.

"Mate, what's going on? Come downstairs. Everyone needs to see you. Everyone wants to see that you're okay. Mum is having a right fit," Ron began.

"Please, Harry. Everyone needs to talk to you. You've saved everybody! C'mon, Harry, we did it! You did it! What's wrong?" Hermione spoke, joining him on his four poster.

"Guys, go away. I don't deserve to talk to any of these people. They lost people for me. Sacrificed their lives. What've I done to help in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Funeral plans to make, that's for sure," Harry rejected, falling back on his bed.

"Please tell me he's joking. Hermione, is he joking?" Ron asked. "You're joking, right?" sending the question toward Harry.

Harry sat back up, angry, "No, Ron, I am NOT joking. Creevey. Tonks. Lupin. FRED. They're dead! They're never coming back! And it's thanks to me! I let them fight, and I let them fight my battles. And they paid the price. And now here I am, perfectly fine. I can't show my face down there. I at least owe them that," Harry retorted, holding back his tears.

And suddenly, Hermione lost it. "Harry. James. Potter. These people did not die for YOU. They died fighting for a better world! For the future of everyone! How could you think of yourself like that? You've saved us all, Harry. You deserve to be happy. You've suffered for seventeen years. Defeated Voldemort six times. If anyone deserves to be here, its you. And in case you haven't noticed, you sacrificed yourself, too! You told us everything! We all thought you were dead. You were willing to give up your life to save everyone at Hogwarts yesterday," Hermione yelled, tears falling now. Ron moved to comfort her, sliding an arm over her shoulders. She turned, crying into his shoulder. Composing herself, she turned back to Harry, and flung her arms around his neck, embracing him. Harry tentatively put his arms around her, but finally allowed himself to be comforted. She continued to cry into his shoulder, until looking up. "Please, Harry. We could've lost you. Do you know how scared I was? Ron was? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Ginny? WE love you. WE care about you. And WE need you to face the fact that you're a hero, that none of these losses were your fault, and that you have us. A family who loves and cares about you, and wants nothing more than to know that you're okay. Please?" she cried, desperate.

Harry finally let himself cry. The tears fell, the ones he'd been trying to hold in, and allowed sobs to rack body. He leaned into his best friend, burrowing his face in her shoulder as she did the same, and Ron put a hand on both their shoulders. They sat there, in a tight embrace, for a long time. When they broke, Harry spoke up.

"I'm so sorry! It's just- everything is my fault! Ron, Ginny, they've lost a brother! Students, dead! Teddy, without parents! An orphan, just like me. I-," he wiped his eyes, trying to compose himself, "I just can't deal with this."

That's when Ron spoke up. "Harry, mate, look at me," he stated firmly. He'd had enough of this. His best mate had pretty much just saved the world, and he was sitting here crying over Ron's brother. Ron was sad, Ron had plenty left to mourn, but his mate needed him. "No, Harry, look at me!" he added, and grabbed his shoulders to face him, when Harry began to avert his eyes. "I can't believe you're still thinking like this. They fought along side you, they stood for what you stood for. They knew what they were getting into, and they did it for the future of wizards and muggles and the like. They fought for the future, and thanks to YOU, it's going to be a great one!"

Finally, Harry let out his last tears. He quieted down, and allowed himself to calm. In a hug that said a million words, Harry embraced his best friends, and allowed himself to recognize that the deaths were, in fact, not his fault. Embracing his mates of seven years, he told them everything he needed to say: Thank you. I'm sorry. Thanks some more. For always being there. But, he still felt like he needed to say it.

"You guys are the greatest, you know that, right?" Harry said, finally allowing himself to raise his head.

Ron laughed, "I think that's blood obvious."

Harry and Hermione laughed, Hermione taking both Ron and and Harry's hands, before dragging them down to the Great Hall so Harry could confront his greatest enemy at the moment, now that Voldemort had left: hunger.


	2. The First Day of Peace

**A/N:** thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed! Specifically to Professor McGonagall, who I was unable to PM. I'm so happy people like it! This ones a bit long, so I hope you don't mind. Enjoy! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

* * *

The First Day of Peace

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked hand in hand through the destroyed castle down to the Great Hall. No one spoke. No one had to. The silence said enough. Normally the halls would be bustling with laughter and happiness and _life_. Today, though, they were bustling with nothing. Empty, destroyed,_ lifeless_. The aftermath of a battle for good and evil, at the safest place in the Wizarding World.

Before Harry prepared to step into the Great Hall, he was ambushed by a petite, thin frame with flaming red hair. Throwing arms around his neck, she relaxed into Harry, and allowed herself to be comforted just by him being there. Immediately, Harry responded, winding his arms around her waist as far as they could go, pulling her flush to him, and resting his head on her shoulder, as she rested her's under his neck. They stood there for a long time, trapped in a longing embrace, comforted by each other. Then, Ginny tilted her head up, resting her chin on his chest, and whispered into his ear.

"Merlin, Harry, you did it. I was so worried, I..." Harry heard her voice tremble, "I don't know what I would've done without you, you know" she whispered.

Harry comforted her, leaving one arm tight around her waist, while the other rubbed warm circles on her upper back, "Shh..." he replied "I'm here now. Calm down Gin...I'm here, I'm okay. I promise, we're okay." He whispered.

She simply responded by pulling him closer, if that was possible, and melted into his arms and words. "I thought...we thought- tears stung her eyes, but she made her voice firm "Don't ever scare me like that again, Harry

Again, he pulled her closer, "It's alright, Gin. I'm safe. You're safe. We've done it, he's dead. Please, I'm alright, calm down." His words soothed her, and embraced for a long time.

Finally, Ginny pulled away, but keeping his hand in her's, "Come on," she said quietly, still wiping tears from her face, "lets eat."

Harry bent forward slightly, and brought his thumb up to her face to brush away tears, then came closer and spoke, just as quiet, "Okay. We need to talk, Gin. We'll go for a walk later, yeah?"

Ginny, relaxed by his warm touch, stood there for a moment, but finally nodded, and continued to pull him toward her family at the Gryffindor table.

Finally arriving at the Weasleys, Harry sat down next to Ginny, still gripping her hand, across from Ron and Hermione, and looked around. He noticed Seamus and Dean down the table, talking to Luna, who sat next to Neville. His grandmother, Augusta, sat next to him. He looked at the other tables, and saw other, surviving (he gulped at the word) members of the D.A.: Cho, Ernie and Hannah, the Patils. He saw residents of Hogsmeade and adults elsewhere bustling about their children, trying to be calm and happy. He saw the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and McGonagall and Kingsley up at the High Table. Overall, he saw peace. Not fear, or danger, but peace.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry! My goodness, dear, are you alright? You were so brave yesterday. We're all so proud of you! I'm so happy you came down to see us. You deserve it, you know," she gushed, and embraced Harry in the tightest hug he's had in the past century or so. As wonderful as it felt to have a motherly hug, he couldn't help the guilt when he saw her red, puffy eyes, an obvious sign she'd been crying.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm alright. Please, I didn't do much. Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry...Fred," and tears touched his cheeks as he layed his head on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, embracing her tightly, "it's all my fault! I..."

Mrs. Weasley rubbed his back, in that motherly way that always calmed Harry down, and responded quietly, calmly, trying to take back her tears that had joined his, "Harry, you were so brave. Don't be so modest, please." He let out a light laugh. "Don't you go blaming yourself for anything. Look around you. People are safe, thanks to you. We knew what we were getting into when we came here. Fred," she choked back a sob, "is happy where he is. He fought for all of us. He'll be okay. Please, dear, be happy."

"They seem like they're mourning to me," Harry mumbled to her, "I did that."

Molly Weasley pulled back, keeping her tears controlled for his sake, and held him out in front of her, giving him the most determined look she had, and told him firmly "No. Harry, you didn't. Now you are going to accept it, accept what you've done for ALL of us, and tuck in and eat."

He looked at her, and finally understood. "Okay," he responded quietly. He gave her one last embrace, and whispered "Thank you." She nodded into his shoulder, pulled away, and sat down.

Arthur stepped up to him next. His glasses were askew, and he looked like he had aged a few years overnight, with tear tracks running down his face. He smiled, with as much heart as he could muster at the moment, with everything going on, and pulled Harry to him, giving him a firm hug and a pat on the back. He spoke to Harry: "We are so proud of you, son. You've done an amazing thing. You're a hero, and anyone would be a fool to think otherwise, including yourself."

_Son_. Harry thought. It was nice to be called that. "Mr. Weasley...I'm sorry...thank you? But I just..."

Arthur pulled back, and looked Harry in the eyes: "No. Enough of that. You've done a great thing. Fred died fighting. You made it so he, Remus, Tonks, your godfather, they did not die in vain."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley," he looked toward Molly, "You two, you're the only parents I've ever known, really. And I- I just want to thank you, for everything."

The pair embraced him, and Molly spoke, "you are like a son to us, Harry. You know that. James, Lily, they would be so, so proud of you."

Harry shed a few more tears, nodded into the embrace, and finally sat back down with Ginny, who placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. Harry placed his head on her's, breathed carefully in and out few more times, than lifted it back up and ate.

As proper food nourished his system for the first time since Kreacher's sandwich last night, Harry realized just how hungry he had been. Before that sandwich, he really hadn't had a proper meal in about nine months. It felt really, really good: food flowing through his system, warming him, nourishing him. His plate was empty in a little under five minutes. When he went in for seconds, Kingsley spoke.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you all, for gathering here. I think a few rounds of applause are in order. First, to all of those who fought yesterday, the Wizarding World is forever in your debt. You were willing to put your lives on the line for all of us." Clapping began around the great hall.

"To those who were lost in the fight, who did sacrifice themselves in the end, who died fighting Voldemort."

Clapping continued louder, mixed with a few choked cries.

"To the new Headmistress McGonagall and the Hogwarts Staff, to Dumbledore's Army, and to the Order of the Phoenix, who contributed significantly to yesterday's victory,"

Clapping grew louder still, cheers being thrown in for good measure.

"And finally, to yesterday's heroes, without whom Voldemort would still be here: Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and of course, Harry Potter!"

The entire Hall broke out into applause now, all eyes drawn to the Gryffindor table. Neville was ecstatic, surprised for such recognition. Ron and Hermione just smiled. But Harry attempted to avert his gaze, sick of the attention.

"I," Kingsley spoke again, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, as newly appointed temporary Minister of Magic, will do everything in my power to remove the corruptness that has raided our Ministry, and everything I can to restore the Wizarding World of Great Britain to its former glory. Tomorrow, services will be held, in order to remember those lost, and explain to you how Voldemort was defeated in the end. They will be held here, at Hogwarts. For now, though, you are welcome to spend the night, or return home (_home_, Harry thought, he had not even begun to think of that) to a place that you know is finally safe. Celebrate and mourn, remember the past and embrace the future. Have a fine, peaceful afternoon. Thank you."

Applause broke out again, before Professor- _no, Headmistress_, Harry thought- McGonagall spoke.

"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt. Again, I commend everyone here for their bravery, and I hope that the wizarding world can put the past behind to look forward to a happy future. Hogwarts will be rebuilding, starting next week. Anyone who wants to volunteer should speak to me or a member of the staff. I'm also offering the chance for any student whose seventh year was this past year to return next year, to complete their education. A memorial will be built here, to remember the lives lost yesterday, and everyone who gave their lives will be recognized tomorrow at the service. Congratulations, again, and have a wonderful rest of the day."

Applause broke out, then quieted down, and everyone returned to eating. Harry continued to eat in silence, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Potter," Harry turned to face Professor McGonagall, "Kingsley and I need to speak to you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger in my office, when you're done if you please. I'm sure you need no further explanation. We need to know what you've been doing this year, and we need to be capable of explaining to everyone how a seventeen year old boy defeated Lord Voldemort," she said firmly, but she was smiling. She was proud.

"Of course, Professor. I'd like to speak to the Weasleys though, before this. They deserve to know."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You shall meet me and Kingsley in the Headmistress' office at four o' clock. I will see you then."

"Yes, Professor, good-bye," and he watched McGonagall's retreating figure. When they were gone, Harry turned back to the Weasleys, and cleared his throat, so as to divert conversation and hear him out for a second, "You guys are my family. You deserve to know where I've been for the last year. I want to tell you everything. Please, come outside with me, where we can talk," he asked, somewhat desperate for them to give him a chance to explain.

"Of course, Harry dear," replied Mrs. Weasley, genuinely smiling in support, "Come along then," she directed to her family.

Harry got up, Ginny still holding his hand, and led them outside.

They convened under Harry, Ron, and Hermione's favorite beech tree by the lake, and they sat back against it. Ginny sat next to Harry, still squeezing his hand for support, and Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George sat around them, waiting intently.

"Err...well.. after the wedding was crashed, Ron, Hermione and I went on the run..." and the three told them everything: Grimmauld Place, the ministry break-in, the escape from Gringotts, Xenophilius, Malfoy Manor. Hermione tearfully recounted her encounter with Bellatrix. Ron told his family of him leaving to Shell Cottage, the story of the hallows and lastly, everything about the horcruxes: what they were, how Dumbledore had been helping Harry to find and destroy them, how he was sworn to secrecy, and in the end why Harry went into the forest and sacrificed himself, explained through Snape's memories and his love of Lily Evans, and how the elder wand didn't work for Riddle. It was a tearful story and by the end, all of the Weasleys had tears in their eyes, and were embracing the three for dear life. Mrs. Weasley was shamelessly bawling, and she rushed forward to hug them in support. Ginny was crying as well, and Harry put an arm around her and pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. He accepted the hugs, and the love, and the praise, and thought to himself that it all sounded very brave and heroic out loud. He told himself, though, that it really was no great feat. The Wizaridng World may feel otherwise, but Harry was content in his feelings.

Finally, after the story was complete, the tears gone, he asked what he'd been wanting to know all morning, "Guys, where is everyone? The ones who died?"

"Inside the hospital wing, Harry, they've been prepped for burial," Mr. Weasley replied, trying to answer with a steady expression.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Please, come back with me."

She nodded, and turned to Molly, speaking quietly, "Mum. I'm going to go see Fred and Remus and Tonks." Mrs. Weasley nodded in response, tears starting to gather again at the mention of her son, and she moved back to her husband. Harry waited anxiously to get out of there, not wanting to let guilt creep back in.

Harry and Ginny gathered themselves and walked in silence to the castle. They went to the hospital wing, and found Remus and Tonks together in a corner. Composing himself, so as to not blantly break down sobbing, he spoke:

"Remus, Tonks, I'm so, so sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. You didn't deserve this. Thank you, for helping me. I'm going to be the greatest godfather I possibly can, and Teddy will grow up happy, surrounded by people who love him. I promise," he let a few tears fall. "You both mean so much to me, and I... thanks for everything. Mischief Managed, Moony. Wotcher, Tonks." He squeezed Ginny's hand again, and turned away, letting himself cry. Ginny reached up to hug and comfort him. After a few minutes, he calmed down, and turned back again, "Thank you, so much, for everything."

Blinking back tears, he turned to find his fellow members of the D.A. who had lost their lives. He said a simple sorry, giving them each a moment of silence they deserved.

He found Dennis Creevey standing next to Colin's body. Slowly, he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Dennis jumped up, startled, then turned around. He waited for Harry to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Dennis. Colin was such a great kid,"

Dennis, unlike the others he had seen this morning, was resentful, "Yeah. I know. You're right. He was... amazing," then he rejected Harry and turned away.

Harry reached out, upset, "Dennis..."

Dennis turned back around, angry, "Look, Harry. I get it, you feel bad. I...I don't mean to be rude," his expression softened, "I'm really sorry. I should be thanking you. But honestly, can you just leave us alone for a bit?"

Harry responded immediately, "No, Dennis, you're right. You don't need to thank me, no one does. I'm so, so sorry. I'll...I'll talk to you later," then he turned to find Ginny, who had gone ahead to find Fred's bedside.

Lastly, he finally found Fred in another corner, Ginny already standing there crying. Instantaneously, Harry weaved an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him, while she nestled her head in the crook of his neck, sobbing. Harry let some of his own tears fall, while whispering soothing words in Ginny's ear and attempting to calm himself down as well. Finally, Harry spoke to Fred, struggling to maintain his voice, and by the end, he was in tears.

"Fred. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I- I want you to know how much you mean to me. You and George acted as my very own older brothers, and as an only child, that meant a lot. You cheered me up on bad days, plowed through the war with jokes," he smiled slightly through his tears, "you helped me through everything, and were always there for me. You're amazing, Fred," he finished.

Ginny's sobs were louder now, and he did not hear George join them at the bedside. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot."

Harry jumped, startled, but turned to face George, "George, I- I'm so sorry. It's...it's my fault that he's gone. All of you, you've lost a brother, and I...I'm responsible."

At the mention of Harry's back-again guilt, Ginny practically jumped from his arms, fighting her sobs to give Harry a proper talk, moving to stand side by side with George. She faced him, a hard expression on her features, "NO. I will not hear any of this! I thought we were done with this! I thought you knew it wasn't your fault!"

"I-" Harry began.

"NO Harry! Enough feeling sorry for yourself," it was George this time, "Fred died laughing, happy, fighting for a cause, and thanks to you, it wasn't for nothing. I'm done with your pity. I've lost a brother, a twin! I'm the one who should be feeling bad about myself. If I had been there, I could've..." George began to let his own tears fall. Ginny turned, angry at her own brother now, and brought his chin down to face her eyes, speaking firmly,

"Don't YOU dare to go off on yourself, now! I'm surrounded by pity. They died, we're sad, but they fought for us! How would Fred feel if he saw us down here crying about him?!" she retaliated, then ran out.

Harry and George looked into another's eyes, and that was enough. Neither was responsible, and they knew it. They shared a hug, and Harry ran out after Ginny, while George stayed by his twin's bedside.

He found her sitting up against the wall, and leaned down, but when he tried to put his arm around her, she pushed it away.

"Listen, Gin-"

"No," she replied, "I've already lost a brother, I can't lose others because they think they're the ones who killed him."

"I know, but-"

"No buts! You didn't do anything, and you saved us, and it's not your fault," she replied, her bottom lip trembling.

"I know. Gin, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You're right, per usual," he finished, with a small smile.

She leaned her head up, and returned the smile, then leaned in and hugged him. "Good. Finally learning," she joked.

He kissed the top of her head, the leaned down to look at her. "I have to go to McGonagall's now, but we'll go for our walk after that, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed, smiled, stood, and left.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny walk up the hospital wing. Relaxing against the beech tree, she noticed all the Weasleys around her start to get up and walk away. It felt amazing to have everything off her chest. Not paying any attention to where the rest of the Weasleys may be off to, she leaned her head against Ron's chest, whose burden had also been lifted. They had barely talked yet, and she wanted to. She knew he did, too. She could tell from the kiss they shared. They were in love, and going to spend the rest of their lives together, and she couldn't wait. Just the thought made her feel all giddy inside, a very un-Hermione like emotion. So after a few minutes of the peaceful rise and fall of his chest, and the rhythm of his beating heart, she rested her chin on it and tilted up to look at him. He had a goofy smile on his face when he looked down.

"Hey," he spoke giddily.

"Er.. hi," she giggled slightly in nervousness.

"So..." he began.

"The kiss," she finished for him, firmly.

"Yeah. Did you, err, like it?"

She laughed outright.

"Oi, what's so funny?" he demanded.

"Of COURSE I liked it," Hermione replied, and the goofy smile re-entered his face. He leaned down to her, and whispered against her face in a deeper tone,

"Could we do it again? I get to start it this time, by the way," he added with a laugh.

She felt her heart skip a beat, and flipped over, straddling his waist. She had no idea where her confidence had come from, but she looked into his eyes and nodded. He captured her lips with his. It was passionate, fiery and sensual, and she loved it. It was romantic and wonderful, and Ron...well, Ron was perfect. Finally, they had to come up for air, and Ron couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you, Hermione," _best. moment. ever_, she thought.

"I love you too, Ron," it felt so good to say that.

A smile lit up Ron's face, and he looked back into her eyes. He couldn't contain his wonder at her beauty. Merlin, she had no idea what she did to him. Sitting on his lap! She was crazy. Her warm brown eyes, bushy hair pulled back, with a few stray ones that escaped the plait falling about her face. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, but she was still indescribably beautiful. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on without her. And she loved him back! It was a dream come true. Suddenly shy again, he looked up at her. "We're, uhh, together now, aren't we?"

She laughed again, "I should hope so," and leaned in to kiss him again.

He pulled her hair out of its plait and ran his fingers through it, keeping another arm around her waist. She leaned up and locked her fingers into the back of his hair. Finally, they came up for air.

"Come on, lets to find Harry," and she pulled him up, as they walked to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

Harry watched his friends walking together up to the castle, and felt joy and jealousy fuel him. They were finally together, his best mates loved each other, and he couldn't be happier. But he still had to win Ginny back, and he had a feeling she wouldn't want it. Shows how much he knew.

As they reached him, he spoke. "You guys are together now?" he said bluntly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Ron put on his goofy smile, and Hermione blushed, biting her lower lip, but then looked up and nodded, smiling. Harry hugged them both, and whispered "I'm so happy for you guys. That was one hell of a kiss," he broke away and laughed. They joined in.

Together, they walked up to the new Headmistress' office. Ron broke the silence.

"Harry, mate, what are we going to tell them?"

"Everything. Kingsley can decide what the rest of the world should hear. We have to make a speech tomorrow, and I'm letting Kingsley decide what we can and cannot tell people. It makes everything a hell of a lot easier," Harry replied easily.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe people are gonna know about these horcruxes."

"Ron," Hermione interfered, "I guarantee that's the thing Kingsley is going to tell us to not tell them about."

"Exactly," Harry replied. They reached the stone gargoyle. "Alright, let's go."

And up they went. For the second time that day, they relayed the story of the past nine months. Both Kingsley and McGonagall listened in awe, and by the end, they were praised on their bravery again and again. Then approached the hard part.

"So, Minister, what are we telling them tomorrow, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Practically none of that. And please, call me Kingsley again. We're leaving out, in no particular order, just about everything. We tell them you went on the run because you were being hunted down. You broke into the Ministry to get information. You broke into Gringotts because you needed gold, and were planning on retrieving it from your vault. That will work, Harry, because your parents vault is quite high-profile as well. You came back to Hogwarts because you thought you were finally ready to take down Riddle. We're calling him that now, no more of that Voldemort business. You went into the forest because you wanted to cease fighting, pretended to be dead so you could catch him off guard, and defeated him because the wand was not truly his. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Harry responded. He looked to his friends, and they nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. So you will be speaking both to the press, and at the memorial, correct?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, I will. I want to thank everyone who fought, and clear those wrongly accused, like Snape. I need to give everyone the truth, they deserve it."

"That's very brave of you, Harry. Congratulations, again. And thank you. Until tomorrow," Kinglsey stood and nodded.

"Goodbye, Minister, Professor," Harry, Ron, and Hermione bid farewell.

Harry separated from his friends, on a quest to find Ginny. He headed out of to the grounds and found her sitting on the edge of the lake. Coming up behind her, he grabbed her hand. She turned and smiled at him.

"Come on, Gin, let's go," and he pulled her up to walk around the lake.

They walked in silence for a bit, hand in hand, and Harry looked to the left to admire her. She was wearing shorts and her trainers, with her Weasley jumper on top. She was beautiful, simply put. The breeze coming in, her face was slightly flushed, her fiery red hair blew behind her, and her bright eyes absorbed the light from the setting sun, making them sparkle. He sucked in a breath.

Ginny turned to him, "What?" she asked, a bit defensively.

"You... you look beautiful, Ginny."

"Er... thanks, I suppose" she responded shyly, a small smile on her face.

He drew away his hand and turned him to face her, looking into her eyes, and pushed a piece of long red hair behind her left ear, "Really, Ginny, you look beautiful."

She blushed again, and he pulled her flush to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you," she whispered, and then placed her hands on his chest, reached up, and kissed him passionately.

Harry snapped out of his awe of Ginny, and back into reality. Except it wasn't, because reality isn't this amazing. And he melted into the kiss. He held her close, and absorbed the moment, until she pulled away. Still holding her in his arms, he spoke:

"Listen, Ginny, I'm so sorry I left you last year. You...you have to know that you mean everything to me, Gin. Please tell me you get that. I love you, Ginny, so, so much and I really-" she cut him off, capturing his lips with hers, then responding,

"Oh Harry, don't be stupid. I love you too," and she kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N**: Whoo! That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. The next one won't be that long, promise. Unless you like them like this... I'm thinking around midway between the amount of words in the last and this one, well never mind. They'll be as long of short as necessary :) in reward for getting through all that, sneak peek!, the next chapter is called "remembrance," and will be the memorials and press conference, featuring Teddy Lupin! And the chapter after that will either be called "aftermath," or "that first week of peace," and will be about recovery and future and such. What he wants to do this year, meeting at Gringotts, heading back to the burrow and looking to the future. That chapter will include more of the other couples, promise, particularly more George/Percy. **Thanks again! Review! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Rememberance

**A/N: Thank you** for the new reviews, follows, and favorites! I** edited** the last two chapters for spelling and grammar, if anyone was bothered by that. **I am so so so so sorry** for 1) this being such a long time. I've been loaded on work, but now it's summer and I have more time! and 2) the length comment in the last chapter; i typed it on my phone, and it seemed like the thing never ended, in truth, they're probably going to be a bit longer than that, but i won't say anymore, in case i can't live up to that :P This one is a little more than **9,000**** words :P** So I'm excited about this chapter. The wait was worth it, I promise. It has **Teddy Lupin!** I have an obsession with him.

**Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**P.S.** would it be too big of a goal to ask for 25 reviews before the next chapter? Try please :D

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this. It is property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Remembrance

It was a bright and shining day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle's inhabitants awoke peacefully, eager for another Voldemort-free day. The sky was a cloudless, clear blue, the sun radiant, and the day proclaimed optimism and peace. The mood, unfortunately, would not last. Today was the day of praising and honoring those lost, and figuring out just why those lives had to be sacrificed. The wizarding world would discover just how three teenagers managed to bring down the greatest dark wizard of all time. There would be mourning and questions, upsets and outrages, and Harry Potter was, needless to say, the tiniest bit nervous. _Hmpf,_ thought Harry, _more like on the verge of a panic attack._

Harry was used to having attention since he was the "boy who lived," the "chosen one," and "undesirable number one." But now, he was the "boy who lived twice," the "correctly chosen one," and, most likely, "_Witch Weekly's Most Desirable Bachelor_." The possibilities for gossip and rumors were endless. He didn't like speaking in front of large crowds, hated attention, and was the most modest person you could meet. A press conference was pretty far up on the list of things that made him wish he weren't Harry Potter.

It didn't really help that Ron and Hermione, who were going to be helping Harry in answering questions from the press, were seemingly completely at ease, and blissfully in love. Throughout the morning, they had been inseparable, holding hands and moving closer to each other with every step, broad grins plastered on each of their faces, and Harry counted at least five kisses he had seen, not to mention when they were _alone_. Harry himself had greeted Ginny with a kiss in the morning, but was unable to calm his nerves to be in any way romantic or compassionate or _happy_ this morning. Especially after their relationship had been revealed, and he was given a talk from her brothers._ That_ had been awkward.

The only thing he was,_ slightly_, maybe a_ little_, looking forward to was meeting his godson, Teddy Lupin. He would be upset again, of course, over the death of the boy's parents, and he probably wouldn't be able to meet Andromeda Tonks' eyes, but Teddy was like a beacon of hope. In all the sorrow that came out of the war, there's a great, shining new life ready to enter it. The young boy was only a week old, so innocently unaware of what had just occurred around him. The whole thing gave Harry great hope that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

Nevertheless, despite all of his nerves, Harry did his best to tough it out, because he couldn't afford to break down, not now. He had done his mourning yesterday, and wouldn't allow himself sob again. The press would be all over it, hounding him with questions, never leaving him be. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be if forced to answer their ridiculous questions through tears. Kingsley was adamant about keeping the press away from Harry and his friends but he knew, from experience, that if he avoided answers, they would make them up. Ginny needed him, he had to be strong for her. Tonks would laugh at him if he sulked around on the day of her funeral, and Remus would tell him how brave he was, once _again_, and maintain that he should _not_ be sad. As for Snape, Harry had not yet worked out what he was going to say about that. Really, he was putting it off...

Harry thought about all these things as he put on his dress robes for the press conference and memorial services. Finishing the clasp, he walked down the dormitory stairs to meet Ginny and Ron and Hermione, after which they would walk to the press conference together.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley was not a sappy, emotional person. She had a fiery temper and a strong attitude, accompanied by exceeding magical skill and brains to match. She took things in her stride, embracing them strongly. Today, though, Ginny felt like the air had been knocked out of her when she awoke. The day had yet to start when she began to cry.

She had just woken up, sitting straight up in her bed, panicking for a moment over a bad dream. _Voldemort was back...Harry was gone..._she shook the thoughts away. _No, he's alive, he's alright, Hermione and your brother..._Ginny shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. That brother was alright, but not another. Fred. Really, she couldn't deal with it. Fred and George were the closest siblings she had, and now one of them was completely gone from her family, leaving a large hole where he had once been. A very empty, distinctly Fred-like-laughter-like hole. So she just sat in her bed, crying, shaking her head, as if trying to wake up again from the nightmare. Tears fell from her cheeks onto her bed, and she finally allowed crying to consume her since last night. She had lost control with Harry seeing Fred on his deathbed, but she was unable to continue in her sadness, when Harry went off on one of his crazy "it's-all-my-fault" tangents. That made her more upset. George, too! How was she supposed to handle everyone she cared about falling apart? Her cheeks and the hairs that framed her face, as well as her palms and much of her shirt and bed sheet were quickly soaked.

It was at this point that Hermione Granger crawled into Ginny's bed, put an arm around her, and let them fall back on the bed to continue crying. Hermione placed an arm each around her back and around her waist, letting her cry into her pillow. She had woken up to the sound of tears being shed, and instantly knew they were Ginny's. How could they not be? This day was going to be long and torturous for her as well, and the only thing stopping her from letting the tears fall that she had been saving, that will probably finally come to fruition at the funeral service, was the fact that she had an already crying teenager on her hands. Frankly, she thought one young girl full of emotions was enough for two girls to handle.

As Ginny continued to cry, Hermione thought about all that had happened in the last two days. Hermione was sad as well, of course, but she just wasn't as close to those lost as her friends and boyfriend. She had no doubt tears would consume her when she saw little Teddy, and Fred's sallow face in the casket. She was also terrified about the press conference today, with all the questions they were going to ask. But now, she tried to remain happy and optimistic for as long as she could. The easiest way to do this, of course, was to let her thoughts drift back to Ron, her _boyfriend_. That really did sound amazing. She loved him so much, and he loved her, and that was that. She couldn't be happier. Hermione sighed, letting her eyelids flutter shut in peace, images of Ron and herself crossing in her head, her cheeks heating up when she remembered their kiss under the tree by the lake. It was at this moment that she noticed the tears had stopped, and realized Ginny had fallen asleep. She, too, felt sleep overtake her, and kept her eyes closed until she drifted into a peaceful, very Ron-Weasley-esque slumber.

Both girls awoke a bit later, and Ginny spoke for the first time that morning, "Geesh, Hermione, I'm sorry-," she began, but Hermione cut her off.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Really, I shouldn't have broken down like that, made you comfort me, I'm such a crybaby," she pouted slightly.

"That's ridiculous," Hermione retorted.

"It's really not," Ginny replied, defiantly, "Fred wouldn't want me to wallow around like this. I have to be happy... for Fred," but even as she said it, she felt herself close to tears again.

Hermione's heart went out to her friend. How could she be so stubborn? "Ginny, just because Fred didn't want you to be sad, doesn't mean you're not allowed to be sad. That's just a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

Ginny's bottom lip quivered, and she let the tears consume her again, and Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around Ginny, bringing her in for a close hug. She succumbed to tears for a few minutes, before finally looking up and wiping her eyes, "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Not a problem. Let's eat, shall we?"

Ginny visibly brightened, and cracked a small smile for the first time that morning. "Let's."

The girls got dressed and walked out, arm in arm.

* * *

Ron Weasley woke up to the sound of his stomach rumbling. Completely intent on going straight to the Great Hall to eat, he found he was unable to move very far. _The press conference._ Ron was one of the most tactless people ever known, as Hermione told him all the time. _Hermione..._ he sighed dreamily... _No. Stay on track!_ He was so easily distracted! How was he going to handle being only one of three people answering questions asked by hundreds of witch and wizard reporters that the entire wizarding world would hear the answers to in a few days (hours, maybe?) time?! He didn't want to think about it, he just hoped Harry and Hermione would be better at it than he would. _Who are you kidding?_ he asked himself, _of course they will_. But that was just one problem. After that, he had to handle Fred's funeral, and he wasn't sure if he could. Thinking of Fred, he tried incredibly hard not to cry, but even so, tears wet his cheeks, and he was positive that today, at the funeral, there was no way he was going to be able to hold back his tears. He thought back to Hermione, trying to cheer himself up, and it certainly worked. _She_ was _his girlfriend_. That was awesome. _He_ was _her boyfriend._ That, too, was bloody awesome. Now, though, he was starving, and headed downstairs to eat, after glancing at Harry's empty bed, realizing he must have gone down already.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room, he saw Hermione and Ginny coming down the stairs, talking happily. He walked over and hugged his sister, telling her good morning. Realizing the two might want some time alone, Ginny returned the gesture and walked out of the portrait hole. Ron turned, then, to Hermione,

"Morning," he gave a small smile.

"Good morning," she cracked a grin, "Umm...how are you?" she laughed.

He laughed, "Alright, I suppose," then his expression turned serious, "you're okay?"

She returned the expression, and took each of his hands in her own, looking up into his eyes, "I'm okay, really, I was just a bit upset this morning. You're all right?"

Ron hesitated before replying, "I... I think so."

"We'll get through it, right?" she looked hopeful.

Ron smiled, "Absolutely," and bent his head down to properly greet her.

* * *

Ginny found Harry eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Without giving it much thought, she snuck up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry turned and smiled at her, kissing her softly on the lips, lingering for a small amount of time, before pulling away, his smile fading and his shaking returning as he went back to staring at his plate and pushing food around with his fork. Ginny frowned, and was about to intervene when someone else made their presence known at the table.

"Hem Hem," Harry and Ginny looked up to see George Weasley smirking at them from across the table. Harry gulped and stared ahead, incapable of speech. Ginny blushed as red as her hair, but quickly recovered, trying to stay as strong as possible in front of her older brother.

"Good morning George," she said firmly.

"It is, isn't it?" George replied, a smirk on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Ginny quickly caught on,

"Oh, George, please don't tell-"

"MUM, DAD! I think Ginny has something she wants to tell you!" then he smirked at Harry's panicked expression one last time and got up to leave. Molly arrived in a matter of seconds, scolding George down the hall for summoning her in such a rude manner, before turning to face Ginny and Harry,

"Ah, good morning, Ginny dear, Harry, how are you?"

Arthur noticed Harry's expression first, and greeted them as well in a more hesitant tone, "Good morning sweetheart, Harry," nodding at him.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, just at the same time as Ginny replied, "Morning Mum, Dad." They turned to each other and chuckled nervously, before turning back to face the parents. Arthur recovered quicker,

"There was something you wanted to tell us?" he inquired.

George appeared at Harry's side, seemingly out of thin air, and nudged Harry in the ribs, whispering in his ear, "That's your cue, mate."

Harry turned to look nervously at Ginny, who gave him a small, reassuring smile, before he tried to compose himself, stopped shaking, and stood up to meet Mr. Weasley's curious gaze, before looking at the floor slightly and speaking,

"Mr. Weasley..." he rid his voice of nervousness, and looked Mr. Weasley right in the eye, standing strong, "Ginny and I..er..we're seeing each other." Then he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and gave Ginny a small smile, which she returned, before Harry was tackled into hugging submission by Mrs. Weasley,

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy for both of you! You'll really be part of the family, Harry, this is wonderful," she repeated, and smiled the brightest Harry had seen in days, when she moved over to hug Ginny, "I'm so happy for you, dear! Congratulations! To both of you, my, I must start planning, arrangements..."

Ginny was having none of that, and intervened, "Mum! We're seventeen! I'm not about to off and get married! Please, calm down a bit!"

Molly's smile faltered slightly, before speaking again, her voice exasperated and hasty, "Oh, of course dear, you're right, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I just-" and suddenly, something occurred to Molly, and she moved back to face Harry, putting her hands on her hips in a most-intimidating-Mrs. Weasley-ish way, "You'll be good to her, won't you Harry? You care about her very much?"

This, though, Harry could answer confidently, and he smiled, "Absolutely, I love her," he replied strongly, and Molly returned to her gushing, embracing them both.

"Oh, yay! I'm so happy for you both! Isn't it wonderful, Arthur?" she asked, turning to face her husband.

It was at this point that Harry realized Mr. Weasley hadn't yet said anything, and his fear returned, freeing himself from Mrs. Weasley's grip to face Mr. Weasley again.

Arthur moved forward with a small smile, and looked at them both, "Yes, it really is," and extended his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry let out his breath and grinned, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand, before Ginny threw her arms around her father's neck and spoke quietly in his ear,

"Thank you, Dad"

He hugged her tightly, "Anything for you, sweetheart. You best make sure he's good to you, you hear?"

"He's perfect," Ginny sighed dreamily.

Arthur chuckled at her tone of voice, and smiled, "Glad to hear it."

Ginny pulled away at this, and sat down with Harry to eat again. Unfortunately for Harry, he could not yet eat in peace. He had barely picked up his fork when Bill Weasley slid next to Harry and hissed in his ear, "Potter, outside, tree by the lake, now."

Harry, not yet wanting to die an early death at the hands of an intimidating older brother, waited for Bill to exit the hall before placing a sweet kiss on Ginny's temple and standing to follow him out the doors, no doubt for an intimidating talk.

* * *

"Hello Ginny," Luna Lovegood arrived at the at the Gryffindor table, and greeted her friend in a dreamy tone, eyes twinkling, "are you alright?"

"Oh! Luna! Hi...umm...to be honest, no, not really, it's just..." Ginny didn't want to talk about it.

Luna captured her in a hug, surprising Ginny, but then she allowed Luna to hug her, resting her head on her friend's shoulder, as Luna did the same, and Ginny felt her tears coming again, but tried to hold them.

"It's okay Ginny, I know it seems hard, but it's ok... Fred's with us, right over there, actually, and he's happy," and Ginny smiled, because this was so Luna-like, and because she knew it was true. She looked up at Luna,

"Thank you, Luna, you're right, of course, it's just..."

"No need for a thank you, it's ok to be upset, but really, he's all right," and Ginny, with all her might, tried to cheer up at that, and promised herself that soon, she would get that twinkle in her eyes back, that she used to have, just like Luna had, helping her.

And then Luna got up, moving to Molly and Arthur, expressing her condolences, then was kindly thanked by both parents and moved back to sit beside Ginny and eat.

Across the table, Dean, Neville, and Seamus sat down, bidding good morning to Luna, Ginny, and the rest of the inhabitants of their section of the table, after which filling their plates and promptly beginning to eat. At this, Ginny rolled her eyes,_ is food all boys think about?_ But it took her thoughts from Fred, and for that she was grateful.

As he was eating, Neville began shooting inconspicuous glances across the table, observing her. She really was beautiful. Her long, willowy blonde hair that flowed to her waist, her wide, light blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle, and she was just so pretty, small, and delicate. But that wasn't was Neville really_ loved_ about her; it was the way she spoke, that dreamy voice, her personality, optimistic and kind, but determined at the turn of a- _wait one moment_. Neville backtracked his thoughts a bit, realizing what he had said, how he had began listing the things he loved about her. _Well,_ thought Neville, _those are certainly qualities that are worth loving. She was beautiful, and sweet, and determined, and those are wonderful things, and Merlin, he loved- why did that word keep popping up?_ Neville thought. And then he realized: he _loved_ Luna Lovegood, and after coming so close to losing her, those feelings had come to fruition, and he couldn't be happier. With a goofy grin, he continued to eat, and dreamily glance at Luna every once in a while.

* * *

Ron and Hermione made their ways down the stairs leading into the entrance to the castle, holding hands, and each had a broad grin on their face. On their way into the hall, they said hello to Harry, who was going in the opposite direction. In response, they earned a shaky smile and a nervous gulp.

"What was that about?" Hermione inquired

"What?" Ron hadn't noticed. _Typical,_ Hermione thought.

"That!"

"What?!"

"God, Ron, are you really that thick? Are your thoughts that filled with food that you didn't see the look on your best mate's face?"

"Um...no?" Ron squirmed under the glare Hermione was sending.

"Well, Ronald, we are going to find what's bothering Harry immediately after breakfast, no questions."

"Course, Hermione. You're always right, aren't you?" Ron asked, his voice dripping with cheek.

Hermione grinned, "Checkmate," she joked, and she kissed him briefly on the lips, before dragging him into the Hall.

See his parents down the table, Ron called out to them, hoping to rid his mother's eyes of their perpetual bleariness with good news, "Mum! Dad! Guess what?"

"Oh good morning Ronnie, what is it?"

Ron grinned wider than he had in four years, because even though his mum called him that_ ridiculous_ nickname, he was finally going to get to say _it_, "Hermione and I are dating!"

Hermione was positively beaming at the pair.

Mr. Weasley spoke first, shaking his son's hand and patting him on the back, "I'm happy for you, son," and then he moved to hug Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley responded enthusiastically, congratulating them both, and telling them many times that it was "fantastic!," and hugging them tightly. Ron prided himself in cheering his mother up. Not even trying to contain his smile anymore, he and Hermione sat down on the other side of Ginny to eat. Dean was the first to address them after their "Good Morning,"

"You guys are finally together, then?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like they are, mate," Seamus noted, then addressed Ron, "Wow, you finally got her, we didn't think you had it in ya'! Congrats. You too, Hermione." Neville looked up and nodded in agreement, smiling, and then stole a glance at Luna.

_What was that?_ Hermione thought, noticing. She sent Neville a pointed look, but he either ignored it or pretended not to notice, because he just carried on with breakfast. Then she addressed them, "Thank you, guys," she replied, smiling.

Ginny hugged Hermione and her brother, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Gin," Ron replied, still smiling. But his smile faded as he looked up and noticed their mother and father leaving the Hall,

"...what are you look- ohh," Ginny looked up and noticed.

"Yeah," Ron said dryly, "oh," his smile was now gone.

"They'll be ok."

"Yeah, I suppose..." Ron suddenly looked back at his sister quickly, "bloody hell, Ginny, I can't believe I forgot to ask, are YOU ok?"

Ginny gave a small smile, "I've been better."

Ron sent her a compassionate look, soothing his voice, "I know, it'll be ok," and he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," then Ginny repeated, in a quieter tone, "it's gonna be ok," and leaned her head softly on her brother's shoulder.

Ronald Weasley wasn't exactly a compassionate kinda guy, but at that moment, he tilted his head and planted a kiss on her sister's hair, whispering against her bright red locks, "Love you, Gin."

"Love you too, Ron."

* * *

"Mollywobbles, love, are you ok?" Arthur tentatively approached his wife, sobbing in an empty classroom. It seemed that despite her outwardly happy appearance, she was still very upset inside. This was apparent to Arthur, of course, all through the morning, because after twenty five years of marriage, you know these things, but he didn't want to ask Molly about it yet, in case it set her in a string of tears. But Molly didn't need Arthur to say anything to start crying again, apparently.

Molly shook her head rapidly, tears streaming down her face, mumbling incoherent "No"s over and over. Without another word, Arthur sat next to Molly and pulled her close, resting his head on hers, planting kisses on her hair and whispering soothing words, as she continued to shake her head back and forth into her husband's chest. Tears soaked through his clothing. "I know love, I know," he whispered sweetly, rubbing his arms on her back, while he started crying lightly.

"Oh, Arthur! He's gone! He-he's all alone..ohh..." she moaned, and sobs wracked through her.

They both shook quietly with tears, as Arthur tried hopelessly to be of great comfort, but to no avail.

"He's happy Molly, he'll be alright, he's ok...shh, love, he's just fine..."

"NO!" Molly screamed through her tears, looking up for the first time. It was a horrid sight. Molly gave off the appearance of a woman who had aged quite a few years overnight. Her hair was a wild mess around her face, her eyes were red and puffy, and her normally positive smile was twisted and wrangled into an abnormal shape. "He's not ok! NOTHING will ever be ok AGAIN!"

Arthur took her to him again, holding her tight, letting her shake with tears. He rocked her back and forth in calming manner, pressing his cheek against her temple, and periodically placing kisses I'm her hair "Shh...love, he's ok.."

And she cried until she couldn't anymore.

Harry followed Bill outside at a safe distance, hoping to not tick him off too soon. Looking forward, his nervousness increased rapidly as he saw Charlie waiting for them, arms crossed over his chest and a threatening look in his eyes. George, Harry knew, was in solitude with Fred; Percy had passed Harry and Bill on the way down, as he was going up, asking his brother where their parents were; and Ron, well, Ron was probably off snogging Hermione, if Harry had to guess. So here he was, alone, at the hands of two protective older brothers. _Well,_ Harry thought, _at least there's not the other four._ But this quickly brought Harry's thoughts back to how now there was only_ three_, so he tried to focus on the task at hand: not dying two days after he had conquered Voldemort.

Finally arriving at the tree, Harry assessed what was in front of him. Two older brothers, arms crossed, wands held straight up in their left hands, and threatening looks in their eyes; one, Bill, was thin but muscular, and threatening, and was able to look down at Harry; the other, Charlie, Harry could look down at, but that didn't make it any less threatening as he was stocky and full of muscles, looking as if he could squeeze Harry's head to a pulp, if he wanted.

And then, in an instant, the brothers' wands were simultaneously pointed at Harry. Harry, though, having just_ defeated Voldemort_, was quicker, and disarmed them in a flash.

Bill and Charlie looked slightly affronted, but not at all surprised. Bill smirked, "Nice one, Potter. You've passed Test Number One," he said, as he and Charlie moved to retrieve their wands from Harry.

This made Harry think it wasn't all that serious, and he chuckled, "Come on guys, you didn't think I could do that? I just-" he stopped short at the look on Bill's face.

"Do you really think you're in the position to be cheeky, Potter?" Charlie asked. This shut Harry up, and he put on a straight face again. Then Bill and Charlie confronted him again, for what appeared to be Test Number Two, standing side by side in an intimidating stature in front of him.

The brothers smirked: _intimidating talk time._

"Potter, Ginny is very close to us, you must know that," Bill began.

"She's the baby," Charlie spoke.

"The little one. Innocent, sweet."

"Now you're not going to take advantage of that, are you, Potter?"

"Yes, Potter, what _are_ your intentions with our baby sister?" Bill finished with a threatening voice, closer than before, looking down at him.

Harry felt very quartered and claustrophobic, and swallowed nervously, because he had a strange feeling this was a trick question. But Harry loved Ginny, and he knew he couldn't back down in front of her oldest brothers because 1) he would never hear the end of it and 2) he had a strange feeling Ginny would decide he was a wimp, and he definitely couldn't have that. "I love Ginny. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with her for a very long time, and I'll treat her right, I promise."

Charlie and Bill maintained their glare for a bit, then broke into a smile, and extended their hands to shake. "Test passed, Potter," Bill congratulated him.

Harry beamed, before Charlie took on his threatening tone for a moment again, their hands interlocked, "But if you hurt her, we'll make your life a living _hell,_ Potter, _hell,_" and just to emphasize his point, he squeezed Harry's hand tight.

Bill turned, "Charlie, lay off of Harry," and Charlie released his painful grip as Harry beamed again.

As he turned to walk up to the castle, he saw Ron and Hermione coming down to see him, and he jogged away from the brothers to join them. Hermione greeted him, "Harry, are you alright? You seemed so nervous before! Why are you so...smiley?"

Harry spoke to Ron instead, "Mate, that year, I can't believe I was scared of you about Ginny and I, when it was those two I had to worry about! _That_ was scary!" and he pointed behind them to where Bill and Charlie were following behind, then bid his friends farewell, "I'll meet you guys in the common room before the press conference," and jogged up to the castle to see Ginny again before he had to get ready for the day.

Ron turned to Hermione, laughing "Well, there's your answer."

Hermione was still puzzled, "What?"

"They must've threatened him until he was reduced to pygmy puff status! Wish I could do that!" and they dissolved into laughter, walking back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry greeted Ginny with a kiss on the lips, and she straightened out his robes, "You look handsome," she whispered.

He attempted a smile, but ended with a half one, and spoke quietly back, "You look beautiful," and told Hermione the same, acknowledging their pretty, modest black dresses. Hermione hugged him in response, "We're going to be great, Harry. Don't be too nervous, please."

Ron clapped Harry on the back, breaking him from his observations, "We'll be fine, mate."

"I hope so. Let's go." Harry took Ginny's hand and lead the way out of the common room.

* * *

As Hermione approached the press, she saw something that did not amuse her in the slightest. There, standing out in the crowd like a sore thumb, in all her golden-haired, evil-eyed, pointy-nailed glory, was none other than Rita Skeeter.

"WHAT is SHE doing here?!" Hermione exclaimed, hissing out 'she' as if banishing her to the depths of hell.

"Who?" her friends replied, inquisitive,

"There! Right there! Miss wicked witch of the west herself!"

"Wicked wit-?" Ron began, but Harry cut him off, following Hermione's gaze.

"Skeeter," he growled, "what does she want?"

"To get dirt on us! God, I wished I had let that damn beetle die in her damn jar!" Hermione replied.

"Beetle?" Ginny inquired.

"Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus," Harry told her. All Ginny could say was "oh."

Hermione was still ranting, "insufferable...bitch...("_Hermione!_," Ginny exclaimed)...want to Avada...better not..." and she was ready to burst when Ron stepped in.

"Hermione! Relax, ok, we'll set her straight," and the four walked straight toward Rita Skeeter.

"WHAT are you doing here?!" Hermione hissed at Skeeter.

Rita's sickeningly sweet voice greeted them for the first time in over two years, "My job, sweet, what else?"

Hermione was infuriated, "you aren't allowed to report this! Ugh, why are you so infuriating?!"

"Our agreement ended over a year ago. I've every right. Enjoy the press!" and she stalked away.

"I. Am. Going. To. _Kill. Her!_" Hermione yelled, then stalked to the front. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and he and Ron followed Hermione to where she was standing with Kingsley.

As the crowd quieted, Kingsley spoke, "_Sonorus._ Welcome, I'm sure you're all very curious as to what transpired two days ago, and how our heroes accomplished what they did. We are here for answers. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, and we will do our best to fulfill your curious minds. Ask away," and it began.

Looking back on it, Harry thought it really wasn't that difficult, and went relatively well. Rita kept quiet, surprisingly, and they stuck to the plan, and Hermione and Ron were incredibly helpful, and when Harry began his closing statement, he did so with confidence,

"My friends and I are not the only ones who vanquished Tom Riddle. A thank you is to be sent to all those who lost their lives in this epic battle for good, beginning twenty years ago, beginning with the first Order of the Phoenix. They died because they loved the ones around them, and I want to personally thank every one of them. I know today is one of darkness, but we need to conquer it and see the light. Thank you." The tumultuous applause, that Harry still felt he didn't wholly deserve, broke out like wild fire.

_And_ he still had to get through the rest of the day. Harry was ever optimistic.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt decided he was allowed to congratulate himself. The memorial that he, the Hogwarts Staff, and his fellow Order members had designed was fantastic.

It had started with Dumbledore, really. The Order of the Phoenix. A phoenix is immortal, coming alive in the ashes of it's burning death. It _burns._

In front of him on the soft green grass was a dark, cobalt blue, intricately carved candle. The candle flame burned bright and vivid, dancing with life, and was charmed to be everlasting, never dying day after day. Surrounding the candle at a one meter radius was a glass cylinder, like a giant candle holder, engraved with the names of all those who were lost in Voldemort's path. An exact copy had already been placed in the Ministry, with the exception of the candle being red, beside what will soon be, if Kingsley had anything to say about it, the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

It was beautiful. The flame danced behind the engraved names, allowing their legend to live on even after their death. The new Minister was proud of it, and it was a bittersweet moment, because even though he loved it, the fact that it had to be constructed in the first place was constantly pushing through Kingsley's thoughts. But he had to celebrate their life somehow, and he was convinced this was the way to do it.

A body interrupted Kingsley's thoughts. Coming up behind him, Ginny Weasley walked straight past the new Minister and to the glass tube, and he watched as the young witch ran her fingers over her brother's name. He watched tears fall to her cheeks, and rushed forward to stand beside her.

"He was incredibly brave," he started.

Ginny was silent, tears falling from her eyes. Finally, she turned to speak to him, "Yeah," she agreed, "he was."

He gave her a small smile, "You should take your seat for the ceremony, we'll be starting soon."

He watched as she turned to face the tube again, placing her palm upon the name Fred Weasley, and slowly leaning forward until her forehead touched the glass. She took a few deep breaths, and he heard her whisper, "I love you," before she slowly moved away and went to take her seat, all in silence.

Despair hit Kingsley like an oncoming Ministry car. He had not lost any family members. Close friends, of course, but nothing like what Ginny was going through.

He pushed the thoughts aside, and walked to take his spot on the stage placed beside the memorial. He assessed the crowd before him: the press, the family, the friends, the mentors, the students, and the boy who lived. He watched Harry's eyes find his, and when their gazes met, Harry nodded with a small smile. Frankly, Harry's approval of the monument meant a lot to him, considering his parents were some of the first lost, and they all owed their lives to Harry. At his nod, Kingsley faced the rest of the crowd, and began:

"This memorial is representative everyone who was lost in the fight against Tom Riddle. The number is far, far too many. But they fought bravely, and now, they will be honoured for their loss. Beyond the names etched in glass is an everlasting flame, one that will light up the names with life even in their death. Please stand while the names are read, and if one person of relation to each veteran could please come and accept our gratification, in the form of an award for honourable services to the Wizarding World, I would be very grateful. Now, let us rise in honour of those who fought. Sirius Black..." and it began. It was a heartwarming ceremony, in which everyone had tears in their eyes, but smiles on their faces.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall approached the stand to speak at Severus' funeral. She wasn't surprised by the turnout; not two days ago, the woman would never have attended Snape's funeral herself; of course, she always supposed she would never have to make that choice, as she would go first. However, it was still disappointing to see so little people come to celebrate Snape's life. He made some bad choices, and he wasn't the kindest of men, but he deserved more than this. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were there, with a very reluctant Ronald and Ginny Weasley, despite the truths they had heard of Severus' protection of Harry. Arthur and Molly had showed as well, trying their best to put aside their prejudice and recognize the fact that Severus had done a lot for Harry. The rest of the Weasleys, with the exception of George, had shown as well, knowing the truth and being in the Order with Snape. The rest of the Hogwarts Staff had showed, with the exception of Filch. Lastly, the Press were in attendance, but really, they didn't count much, because they just wanted to hear Harry speak.

Minerva wasn't really sure where to begin in talking about Snape. She only hoped she could do him justice,

"I taught Severus whilst he was at school. He was unfortunately shy, and kept to himself, but he was exceptionally bright and intelligent, and a natural leader, and he cared for the school, and his professors, especially Dumbledore, deeply. During his time after school, Severus made some unfortunate choices. It is true that he joined Riddle's cause. But Severus is one of the few people who go through life and realize their mistakes before it's too late, and in effort to redeem himself, crossed over to join the cause against Riddle. He was the Order's most valuable double agent, and I myself am ashamed that I ever thought he was on Riddle's side. As a teacher, he cared for his students, and drove them to have the best magical education he could receive. He was noble, and determined, and he died the death of a hero," Minerva brushed away tears in her eyes, and turned to face Severus' coffin as she finished her eulogy, "I hope you can be happy now, Severus. You deserve it more than all the rest," she silently teared up for a few seconds, then looked to Harry on the side, "you wanted to say a few words, Mr. Potter?"

Harry seemed to snap out of his far away glance, the one that Minerva recognized from his not paying attention in her lessons, and this cheered her up slightly, the nostalgic feeling,

"Yes, Professor, thank you," and Harry approached the stand.

He looked out over the crowd, trying to manage some scrap of confidence from way, way deep down. _Get a hold of yourself, Potter, this is nothing compared to Skeeter's crowd,_ Harry attempted to encourage himself. After all, he was right, this was nothing compared to what he had just faced with the press, the challenging questions, but he had Ron and Hermione then. Here goes nothing, he told himself, and he spoke, timid, but strong, finding that confidence, and having a strange suspicion it had something to do with his mother, looking down on him, helping him,

"Professor Snape was never kind to me. He quite disliked me, actually, and I, him. I was never good at Potions, I loathed him in the greatest sense of the word, and I was convinced that he was working for Tom Riddle. And I was wrong. Severus Snape is the bravest man I ever knew. He had the courage and gut to betray Riddle continuously for fifteen years, his loyalty to Dumbledore never wavering. And I know now it was because he cared about us, all of us. His school, his professors, and through all his bad decisions, he was able to see good. And he saw this because he had the power to love. He loved one person with all his heart, for all his life: my mother, Lily Evans," Harry gulped, hearing the shock he had created ripple through the crowd, "My mother loved my father, James, with all her heart, and that killed Professor Snape. But he loved her and protected me all the same. He is with her again now, his one true friend, and I know he is happier than he ever was in life. He protected me, looked after me, for her. He loved as much as I did, when my love protected so many at the castle in that final battle, and if I am fortunate enough to love someone as much as he did, as I do," he beamed at Ginny, who beamed back, and he felt a burst of confidence, "then I will thank my lucky stars everyday. He, as well as Dumbledore, taught me the power of love. It is something that the likes of Tom Riddle do not possess. Hold it, and never, ever let it go." Feeling a great sense of achievement, Harry descended the steps to where his friends were waiting for him, and gathered Ginny into his arms, as he couples around him embrace as well.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks wrapped her arms around her grandbaby tightly, hugging him to her chest. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, cracking a small smile at little Ted. Teddy. Her Ted. Just the thought of her husband of so long brought a wave of emotional memories and heartbreak at his death. But she had little Teddy Remus now.

The baby was sweet, and innocent, beautiful. Looking down at Teddy, she studied his features. He looked so much like Remus, a young man she had always admired. But the way the child acted was so much like her Nymphadora. Andy laughed silently through her nostalgic tears, _she hated it when I called her that._ Teddy was awake now, his little hands opened up as he reached up at Andy's face, his blue eyes twinkling, his thin layer of hair a light brown, turning darker and lighter, and occasionally colored, as she watched, and his mouth shaped into a tiny smile. Andromeda broke out of her reverie when she set out on searching for Harry Potter.

She really didn't know what to think when she was told her daughter and son-in-law had chosen Harry as their child's godfather. She admired the young boy, of course; he was strong, and brave, and loyal, and Remus and Nymphadora had adored him, as he did they. She didn't blame him, he had no parents! He needed role models, and Remus and her daughter had filled those roles. But Harry was just that: a young boy. Was he old enough, mature enough to be taking on these responsibilities? Andromeda didn't know. But as she spotted Harry coming toward her, along with his friends and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she walked to meet him. When Harry looked up and spotted her in turn, he gulped, and Andromeda could sense his nervousness growing as she approached, as he had stopped dead at the sight of Teddy. When she finally reached him, he was nervously rocking back and forth on his feet, and had dropped his gaze from her face to look down, but when he encountered Teddy in his line of sight, he shot his head back up and looked at Andromeda, gulping again.

"Hello, Harry," Andromeda spoke softly, friendly, in an attempt to get Harry to be himself and relax.

Harry replied nervous and shaky, "Um...Hi, Mrs. Tonks. How are you?"

"Please, Harry, you're all grown up, you can call me Andromeda now. And I really haven't been okay," she finished with a small smile, "but I'll make it. I... I always make it. Are you all right?"

He seemed to ease up slightly, "I think...I think I'm okay..." and then the easiness disappeared when he looked at Teddy again, and he tensed in an instant, "how can you possibly be ok, Andromeda?" he looked at her sharply.

"Harry-"

"I am so, so sorry. I have no right to be okay! Tonks, she's-"

Ginny quickly spotted where this was going, and rushed to Harry's side, squeezing his arm, "Harry, look at me," he turned sharply to her, and she held him tighter in an effort to make him relax, "It's fine. You didn't do _anything_. You understand that, don't you?" she finished softly, looking up at him.

He softened immediately, and it almost brought the tears back to Andromeda's eyes seeing how easily she could make him feel better, "...Yes, I do," he said finally, and turned back to Andromeda, and she recomposed herself from the sight to face him, "I'm sorry, Andromeda, you didn't deserve that. I just, I can't help thinking that I'm responsible. I mean...you can't know how I feel. Teddy," he looked down at the boy, then back up at her "he's an orphan. He...he's like me."

_Yes,_ Andromeda thought,_ I know exactly how you feel,_ and she turned to Harry's companions, as an idea dawned in her head, "Can I have a moment with Harry, please?"

Mrs. Weasley spoke for the first time, and when she looked up, Andromeda saw the tears in her eyes. _S__he knows how it feels_, "Of course Andy, come along dears," she said, gesturing to Hermione and her youngest children. Ginny gave Harry one last squeeze before walking away with Ron and Hermione. Harry watched them go, then looked timidly at Andromeda.

"Harry," she began quietly, "would you like to hold him?"

This seemed to catch Harry off guard, and he looked down at the baby, studying him. Teddy, in turn, looked up at Harry, and Andromeda watched the young man's emerald eyes widen as Teddy smiled and reached up with tiny hands to Harry's face, grabbing out in hopes of contact with the new friend presented to him. Harry looked up in hope, "Really?"

She gave a soft smile, "Of course, you're his godfather, I want you to be in his life, Harry, and he wants you there as well. And so would Remus, and Nymphadora."

Harry grinned, a grin that lit up his whole face, happiness bright in his eyes, and Andromeda couldn't help but grin in return, and she held Teddy out to give to Harry. He tentatively reached out, and then took the baby in his arms. "Here, like this," said Andromeda, adjusting his arms so that he was cradling the baby.

Harry did as she said, wrapping his strong arms around his tiny godson. He positioned them so that he supported Teddy's head in his palm, and the opposite arm came below his back and under his bottom. He held Teddy tightly, treasuring him. Andromeda watched Harry admire her grandbaby, and as she was watching, she saw him start to cry.

Immediately, Andromeda stepped close to Harry and raised his head to look at her, wiping tears from his cheeks with thumbs from the hands on either side of his face. He spoke first, "He looks just like them," he said softly, choking up, "but...he's just like me, and it's because of me,"

At this, she rushed forward the remaining distance and embraced them, while she looked up at Harry's face,

"You were wrong. I know exactly how you feel. I've been struggling for the last day to get the fact that it's not my fault out of my head. I shouldn't have let Nymphadora go fight, just as I shouldn't have let Ted leave alone," she said, succumbing to tears, "but Harry, we can't do this to ourselves. They made a choice, they're just fine. And...and they miss us very much." Harry nodded, and embraced her, resting his head on her shoulder.

He whispered, "Thank you, Andromeda." Andromeda just nodded, and they stood together with Teddy between them and tears in their eyes until their eyes were dry. Harry was the first to look up and speak, "Can he stay with me, Andromeda? For the day, I mean."

Andromeda smiled, "I change my mind, call me Andy. And of course he can staywith you," she leaned forward to kiss Teddy on the head, letting his little fingers wrap around her long one momentarily before pulling away, "I have to go stand up there...be- be close to them. I'll see you soon," and she gave him a small wave before going to stand beside the casket, where witches and wizards could offer their condolences in form of a hug or a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Harry turned to go find his friends. As it turned out, they were standing not far off. Hermione was the first to notice him, turning around quickly, a smile lighting up her face as she rushed to Harry and Teddy. Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys soon met them. Harry smiled at them,

"This," he said, propping the child upon his chest proudly, "is Teddy Lupin."

Hermione and Ginny huddled around them, cooing at the adorable baby, "Oh Harry! He's so cute!" said Ginny.

"He looks just like Remus," Hermione sighed, "but he's got Tonks' spunk," she laughed.

Mrs. Weasley, meanwhile, had made her way to beside Hermione in an effort to give Harry a well needed lesson, realizing that he wasn't supporting the baby's head, but when she reached them, she realized Harry was not only holding Teddy properly, but staring in awe and wonder at his godson, as if he were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and holding him in such a delicate, treasured way, as if his godson was breakable.

"Never, ever let it go," she whispered. Arthur, who had followed his wife obediently, heard and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head softly. She leaned back into him, relaxing at his touch and fluttering her eyes closed, "Never," she sighed.

* * *

At Remus and Tonks funeral, Harry took Teddy to see his parents in the caskets. He hugged a teary Andromeda, and then carried Teddy to where Remus and Tonks lay side by side. No tears flowed this time when he saw them, but he held Teddy tighter, cradling him and kissing the top of his head, then speaking to the caskets quietly,

"I love him. He's...he's just like you. Both of you. I'm going to give him a father, and a family, and he will never be alone. I promise."

During the service, he sat beside Ginny, along with the rest of Remus and Tonks' fellow Order members.

Andromeda spoke on behalf of both her daughter and son-in-law, and she was unable to not be taken over with tears,

"My daughter was the bravest woman I ever met. She was stubborn. She was strong too, and nothing like me. I could never give myself in the way she did, never be strong enough to face my fears. I always...I would run away. She loved to _live_, and she...she brought light to everyone she was around, Remus included. He was such a wonderful young man, ever since I knew him as Sirius' school friend. Brave and smart and clever. He...he loved her so much, and I," she broke down in tears, "...I love them both with all my heart."

* * *

George Weasley looked around him. In front of him was his twin, his face empty, but not yet lifeless, and George could still hear his last laugh. To his left were his mother and father, wrapped up in each other and in tears, and to his right were his brothers and sister. Percy was directly to his right, and had literally spoken about five words since Fred had passed; George was a little worried. Bill, with Fleur held tightly in his arms, and Charlie beside him were both standing strong, but beside them, Ron held Ginny, who had tears streaming down her face. Behind them was what seemed like the entire population of wizards and witches who were currently staying at Hogwarts, and others that had travelled far and wide. Directly behind him was the rest of Fred and George's friends, where Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were all on the brink of tears. They and Oliver were holding hands in solitude, the same sad expression on all of their faces. And when George turned to look at the rest of the crowd (he had only seen the quidditch crew on his way to the front) he saw that same expression repeated on every member of the entire crowd. In that moment, he decided he was going to do something about it. The entire crowd then hugged George and his family in offer of their condolences, and they moved to take their places. He watched Harry move to comfort his crying sister, and Hermione to grab Ron's hand in support, as they took their places beside the rest of his family. The quidditch team and Lee Jordan had taken seats in the front row on the opposite side of the aisle.

When he walked up to the podium to talk about his brother, he could now face the crowd, but when he spoke, he never took his eyes off of Fred.

"Thank you all, for coming today," his voice was raspy, and the tears were already starting to fall, "Fred would've loved it. That attention," he let out a dry laugh, "having you all here. Always has. He was..." he cried a bit faster now, "he always will be my best friend. We joked, and we laughed, and the best moments of my life were spent at my brother's side. He-" and now the tears were becoming sobs, "he was unfailingly loyal and brave, and brought light to anyone in need, and he was easily the funniest man I ever knew," he gave a shaky laugh, finally turning his entire face toward Fred, a real smile finally adorning his features through his tears, "I love ya, Forge. Always will... And" he added, almost as an afterthought, looking up, "I know you would be laughing at my shameless sobbing, and," he looked toward the crowd, "would definitely not want the rest of us to be shamelessly sobbing either," he had noticed nearly half the crowd doing this, "So, for you, Forge" and he grinned brightly through his remaining tears, looking up at the sky again, "I love ya, Freddie," he finished, as fireworks adorned the myriad of colors on the sun-setting sky. When he faced the crowd again, a number of people were running towards him, Angelina Johnson in the lead. She embraced him in a fierce hug, and it was quite a while before either let go.

* * *

Sitting in the crowd at Fred's funeral, with fireworks adorning the beautiful sky, Teddy glowing in his arms, his hair a bright shade of blue, and Ginny smiling through her tears, resting her head on his shoulder to admire her brother's work, Harry Potter was positive that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Don't worry, it is canon and Neville is going to end up with **Hannah.** Just thought it'd be cute if they dated for a bit after the battle. If you want to see the **memorial** Kingsley designed, it's on my profile. Came to me in a dream, actually. Um...what else.. oh! And, Sirius Black headed the list because I figured he was first alphabetically. **Review please!**

**Disclaimer 2: **It has come to my attention that I need to say that the cover picture for this is not mine. So..it's not :P Found it on google images.


	4. Week One

**A/N: This is gonna be sorta long, but it's kinda an important one, so perhaps you come back after reading the chapter and read my author's note. **First, and most importantly, amend my previous statement, there's** always angst and drama where Draco Malfoy is** **concerned** :P Also, I sorta forgot for a second that harry potter was harry potter and he seems to have perpetual mood swings and that also a weasley sibling is dead so there was definitely going to be some depression around. Yeah, So, **THERE WILL BE ANGST AND DRAMA**, just to clear that up, not a lot, but there will be some. Next, **thank you! for the new reviews, follows, and favorites! **Next, a bit about **updating.** As you may notice, I do not have a regular schedule. I write when something hits me, and then I put the chapter up. I'm sorry, but that's what I do. I WILL NOT GO LONGER THAN A FOUR MONTH GAP, THAT I VOW FROM NOW UNTIL FOREVER. IF EVER I GO OVER FOUR MONTHS, YOU CAN ALL LEAVE THIS STORY. And, you may get alerts when I go back and edit previous chapters, and I'm sorry if that really pisses you off, but I edit them super frequently, and I don't KNOW if you get alerts, but just in case, I apologize in advance**.** For example, I added in a part with Dennis Creevey in chapter 2, when Harry goes up with Ginny to see the bodies. Kay, done with that. We did not reach my **25 review goal **last chapter :( but it's all good! because here's a new one for you to review and _hopefully _we'll get there! I mean, I have like 20 followers, so _obviously _if a third of you review, plus new readers, we'll make it there! The **memorial drawing **is officially linked on my profile, so you now actually get to look at it! please do, I love it. Umm...what else...oh! Two chapters ago, I said that this chapter would be about everyone going back to their routine, harry's visit to gringotts...etc. um. no. sorry, but** I have determined that they could all use a week off before things get back in gear, so this chapter is about that week**, and that's why it's a little short. Last...**enjoy! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: **Still wish it was mine. It's still not. I'm just a fan. AND I don't own that picture. property of ...google? warner bros? either way, it's not mine.

* * *

Week One

Draco Lucius Malfoy was _pissed_. In fact, it was pretty safe to say that Draco was inconceivably _furious. _Presently, he was feeling a mixture of two emotions: rage, at his pathetic excuse for a father, and that goddamned Lord Voldemort; and regret, at the choice he had made to let his father run his life. His only feeling that didn't want to make him _Avada _himself and his father on the spot was the gratefulness he had toward his mother, who had had enough sense to get his family the bloody hell out of there.

Draco, and his mother and father had been on the run for a week now. Narcissa had taken her husband and son and set off at a run away from Hogwarts, then apparated to the picturesque Austrian mountainside, a beautiful place she remembered from childhood family holidays. She wanted isolation, safety, and peace; and here, surrounded by mountains and rolling hills and blue skies, her family could have all these things. Privately, Draco agreed. Mountains, especially ones such as the Alps, were a perfect place to hide, and the blue skies were a nice escape from the grey ones that had tormented his own home in Wiltshire. But frankly, Draco was far too pissed off at his parents and their beliefs at the moment to admit any of these things, especially since immediately after their apparition, he had begun a battle of words and insults against his father, and in return was given a blow across the face with the snakehead of his father's staff. He had not spoken to either of his parents in seven days, and chose to let the resentment in his eyes speak for him.

So here Draco was: an angsty, broody teenager, with a mother that had yet to let go of his hand for more than five minutes despite his consistent attempts to pull away, and a father that hated him. _Well, good,_ he thought, _because the feeling's mutual._ They were walking aimlessly, setting up camp by night with his mother's crafty conjuring, and then walking aimlessly some more. At least, he was pretty sure it was aimless, but his mother could have a plan, he just didn't know.

But really, Draco thought it was not only aimless, but _useless,_ because it was only a matter of time before they were captured.

As much as he would like to believe that they were in the clear, Draco knew his family was one of the most wanted, if not the most, and the Ministry would not stop until they were found. Would they evade imprisonment? He really had no bleeding idea.

* * *

Percy Weasley hadn't spoken to anyone since Fred's funeral. He hasn't been to his office at the Ministry, hasn't gone to see a Healer about his slowly worsening psychological health (which he is positive is worse due to the aforementioned not speaking to anybody or leaving the house), and he hasn't gone home. His _real_ home, not his dingy London flat. And, now that he's thinking about it, he hasn't eaten anything, unless the bottles of firewhiskey he was downing per night counted as eating.

Now, assessing his reflection, he has finally come to the conclusion that all of these things have taken a toll on him. Percy had come to stand in front of the mirror, and was so startled by seeing how much his own face had changed that he nearly jumped a meter into the air. He was pale, not his usual light skin, but a sickly, translucent white that allowed the blue veins under his skin to practically pop out. In contrast to the milky white were the wide, disgustingly dark circles under his eyes, making him look very much like a raccoon. The eyes themselves were red and puffy, and his blue irises had lost their light. He was thinner, too; the skin in his arms and legs were more closely molded to his bones, and when he lifted up his shirt, he saw the bottom of his ribcage stick out from his slightly sunken stomach. And, Percy noticed, he was dirty. The grime under his fingernails, dandruff in his oily hair, a layer of sweat mixed with the halogens in the air coating his skin. This was perhaps what frightened him the most; because really, what kind of life had Percy always lead, if not a clean and diligent one?

_I need to do something,_ he thought, _I can't waste away like this._ And as he was moving towards the shower to finally be clean, he suddenly stopped, because those terrible thoughts invaded his mind again, the ones that had kept him from eating and being clean and speaking for the past seven days: _If Fred can't, then why should I? I'm the reason he's dead, I'm the one who should be in his place! _

With that, he gave his reflection a grim smile, one that he was positive for a moment his reflection returned with a frown, took another swig of firewhiskey, and went back to bed for another night of insomnia.

* * *

There was absolutely no way in bloody hell that Fleur Weasley was going back to work at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, let alone allowing her husband back to his much more difficult occupation at the same establishment.

Goblins were mean, grumpy creatures who enjoyed holding a grudge and being angry, if Fleur did say so herself! Now, her own family had gone and robbed the place, breaking through a previously thought unbreakable system and flying away with their dragon in the process! There was no way she was allowing some broody, angry creatures half her height to use Harry's victory against her! Or against Bill, for that very matter!

There was only one small problem: the fact that Bill was getting antsy and impatient and bothering her bloody nonstop about it.

She knew that Bill was not a homebody; he had moved to Egypt, after all. And she also knew that he loved nothing more in this world, beside Fleur, and his family, than his work.

It was where he had put all of his effort, an outlet for him that he enjoyed because it was challenging, mentally and physically, and it allowed him to discover new things everyday, past his Hogwarts education. He needed to be on the move, and as much as he liked the opportunity to spend quality time with his family and staying home with Fleur (_Yes, he very well better! _Fleur thought), she knew he couldn't make him stay home forever. Already, he was begging her to go back, and complaining about his boredom, when they weren't spending -hem hem- quality time together.

It was only a matter of time, really.

* * *

Hermione's nightmares were ones that she'd been having all year.

She didn't know why, but here, back at the Burrow, they were just so much _worse_. So vivid, so real, and absolutely terrifying.

She could guess why, though. She was no longer distracted at night, trying to think of ways to survive another day, or where the next Horcrux may be. Now that her mind had slowed down to work at a normal rate, her mind was drifting to the nightmares that had taunted her all year.

They were always different, but always the same. The very first one came to her her first night on the run, and she dreamt of going to Australia to retrieve her parents. To reverse the spell.

But they didn't remember her. Not even a little bit.

And that was the single most terrifying thing Hermione could think of, now that they were all out of harm's way.

They were all different, of course: Hermione when she was a child, when she tried to call them, when she came home from Hogwarts, when she went to Australia. But they all ended the same way.

So that first night back at the Burrow, when her father asked her, _"Who are you?"_ she awoke with a start and started sobbing right there. Knowing full well she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she padded silently down the stairs, controlling her crying as to not wake others up and wandering into the Burrow's kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She sat with her hands around the hot mug and let the tea fumes relax her until she felt better and went to go back to sleep.

The rest of the week followed much the same way. Until last night, that is.

Her nightmare the previous night was so much _worse_ than the other ones, it was hard to describe. She was only a baby, and she was crying and her father had ignored it, calling on her mother to investigate the "noise," and her mother... her own mother!...she hadn't even recognized her baby. And then she thought, _What if I'm _not _their baby anymore? _and she definitely couldn't handle that. Sobbing, she had made her way downstairs to make herself yet another nightly tea.

She had been staring down into her mug, the dried tear tracks streaking her face, letting the hot tendrils of steam calm her, when someone broke her thoughts.

"Her..." Ron yawned, bleary-eyed, "Hermione? What-" he rubbed his eyes, "why are you up?" He stopped in the doorway, observing her, waiting for her to make a sound. When she was still practically still as a statue, he moved toward her, worried, and took a seat beside her, facing her, but she never looked up at him.

They sat for a few moments in silence, when he finally reached across and grasped her hand, laying it atop hers on her tea cup, the contact sending shivers through her skin. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, firm now.

When she spoke, it was barely a whisper, "They won't remember me."

Puzzled, Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, finally looking up, and speaking loudly with anger laced in her words, "They're not going to remember me, Ron. I went through so much, getting that spell right," he could hear her frustration growing, "and it's all for nothing! They won't...they're not going to know who I am! And...and.." her hard expression melted, and her bottom lip quivered, "and I'll never have my family back. They won't know me, Ron."

Ron understood now, why she was so worried; but he also knew that _Hermione_ could never mess up a spell, and he didn't think it was anything to worry about, "Be _reasonable_, Hermione. C'mon, you know you'd never mess up something like that, something that meant so much to you. Brightest witch of our age, right? Right, now, they're going to remember you. I promise," he added, holding her hand tight. Unfortunately, his words seemed to have no effect.

"You don't get it, Ron. You just... don't understand. I had this... this _horrid _nightmare," Ron could hear the fear in her voice, "I...I was just a baby, and I was crying, crying for help, and...and my mother, my _own mother_, Ron, she...she didn't even recognize me," and that was it. The tears surfaced, the dam broke, and Ron held her while she cried miserably into his chest, the tea long forgotten.

* * *

Ginny spent the days following her brother's funeral flying.

For Ginny, there was nothing more satisfying than zooming across the sky in circles at top speed, the wind blowing her hair and the sun warming her face. It was almost like the wind blew all of our emotions, feelings, and thoughts away, leaving nothing but her heart, bursting with life.

Harry had gone flying himself that very first night, and when Ginny couldn't sleep, she had seen him outside and snuck out quietly to fly with him. They were most connected in the air, that much was obvious, and she loved nothing more than flying with Harry. They had gone flying together a few more times the past couple of days, but he had been constantly on the move this past week: visiting his parents' grave (Ginny just couldn't handle a graveyard yet), playing with little Teddy, and back and forth from the Ministry to help Kingsley and her father.

But when she was up in the air, she could forget about all of that: her mother's unhealthy state (she hadn't even left her room), her father's trouble at the Ministry, Hermione's worry over her parents, the fact that she didn't know anything about Percy, and, most of all, the fact that George didn't leave his room during the day, and stumbled into the house early in the morning, drunk and bumbling.

Ginny never felt more at home than she did in the wide open sky.

* * *

_A week,_ Kingsley Shacklebolt thought, _a week of long awaited safety. _Finally, after twenty years of torture and torment, there was no longer paranoia in the air, fear in the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere. There wasn't exactly peace, because the Ministry was in shambles, they were no nearer to order then they were when Riddle was in power, there were still Death Eaters running rampant, and families were mourning across the United Kingdom, but the fear was gone. Order would come in time, but the Wizarding World was safe once again.

* * *

**A/N 2: If you didn't read the first one, umm...please go read it. now.** okay...done with that? on to this one. First, **QUESTION: DO YOU WANT ME TO CHUCK LUCIUS IN AZKABAN? **I heard that JK said the malfoys evaded imprisonment because they defected, but I really want him in jail, so whatever you guys want. Also, it has occurred to me that in exchange for 25 reviews total for this story after publishing this chapter, I must offer some sort of **REWARD :D Yay! So, if 14 of you hit that little review button there and make my day better, I will upload the next chapter within 5 days of hitting that goal! **promise. cross my heart and hope to die. In fact, I take a **shadowhunter's oath! Past this, it's all rambling book nonsense so you can leave now if you so please (and review!). **Any potterheads who've never read mortal instruments should definitely do so, as it has moved to number three on my best book series of all time list, following the immortal secrets of nicholas flamel (go read that too!) and DUH! harry potter. I've been itching to ogle over mortal instruments with someone. I read all the books in like three weeks, and I cannot wait till march. maybe I shall preorder it on amazon, the first time I would ever pre order a book because I started in the HP fandom seeing the movies and read all of them after all the books came out and then saw the last movie at midnight in one continuous cycle of awesome. lol...rambling done.


End file.
